The purpose of this project is to develop an implantable chemotherapy system for sustained delivery of anticancer agents close to the site of a malignant intraocular tumor, in order to avoid the adverse effects of systemic administration. The initial work is focused on the effectiveness of nitrosourea compounds, particularly the lipophilic 1, 3-bis(2-chloroethyl)-1-nitrosourea (carmustine, BCNU), against a rabbit model of uveal Greene melanoma. Topical application of BCNU on rabbit cornea was found to be more effective in raising the BCNU level in the aqueous humor than intravenous or subconjunctival injection. Release rate of BCNU from silicone balloons could be controlled by changing the surface area; in this way the dose can be adjusted. Combined topical application of BCNU on the cornea and intravenous injection of BCNU was found more effective in delaying growth of transplanted hamster Greene melanoma in the anterior chamber of rabbit eyes than either modality alone. The tumor was found to be capable of metastasis in the rabbit. Goals for coming year: determination of diffusion rate of BCNU in the Vitreous through a suprachoroidally implanted silicone device; determination of BCNU concentration in the aqueous after a silicone balloon has been fixed in the fornix and after a silicone contact lens has been placed on the cornea; evaluation of sustained release of BCNU, from a silicone device or a contact lens, for treating an animal model of rabbit with induced Greene melanoma in the eye.